The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Known hybrid powertrain architectures employ internal combustion engines and non-combustion torque machines, e.g., electric machines to generate torque that is transferred through a transmission device to an output member. One hybrid powertrain includes a two-mode, compound-split, electro-mechanical transmission that is coupled to a driveline of a motor vehicle for transmitting tractive torque thereto. The torque machines may operate as motors or generators to generate torque that is transferred to the transmission independently of torque from the internal combustion engine. The torque machines may transform vehicle kinetic energy transmitted through the vehicle driveline to energy that is storable in an energy storage device. A control system monitors various inputs from the vehicle and the operator and provides operational control of various elements of the hybrid powertrain, including controlling transmission operating state and gear shifting, controlling the engine and the torque machines, and regulating the power interchange between the energy storage device and the torque machines to manage outputs of the transmission, including torque and rotational speed.